The Case
by MyHero
Summary: Young Justice is sent on a mission to retrieve a case for Batman, be he wont tell them what's inside. Can Robin hack into the computer and find out? Can Kid Flash stay on topic? Can Aqualad keep command? And what exactly is in that case? suprising twist
1. There

**Title: **The Case  
**Pairing:** None  
**Word count:** uumm... last time I checked it was at like 1181.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!  
**Beta: **None! Sorry! (Anyone up for the job? :P )  
**Summary: **Young Justice is sent on a mission to retrieve a case for Batman. The only problem is he won't tell the team what is in it! Can Robin hack into the computer and find out? Can Kid Flash stay on topic? Can Aqualad keep command? And what exactly is in that case?  
**Author note: **READ THE END! It's an audience participation kind of thing!

* * *

The five members of Young Justice stood shoulder to shoulder as Batman explained their next mission. Diagrams, blueprints, and pictures hovered behind the Dark Knight's back flashing between the images as he spoke. The mission was simple but vague, go the island and pick up the case. The team was given the directions which Robin programed into his glove but were left in the dark about what exactly they were picking up.

"It's not important." Batman growled when Wally raised his hand. "It is just a pick up for the Justice League, so you shouldn't have any conflict." The Dark Knight turned his back to the team, to look over the plans.

Robin stuck his tongue out at his mentor, earning a muffled laugh from his best friend Wally.

"Why can't you tell us?" Superboy grumbled. The clone was still having problems taking commands, and had yet to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Because it is not important." Batman repeated, voice growing deeper. The tone usually used with the low grade criminals.

"What if it is violent or something?" Megan asked, rubbing her upper right arm and ducking her head from the senior superhero. Robin smirked between his mentor and Miss Martian. It was amusing for the boy wonder to have someone question the Dark Knight, who wasn't him.

"If this is going to be a problem, I can have someone from the League retrieve it." Batman stated, turning his back on the teens once more to take the few steps towards the computers.

"It's fine," Aqualad interrupted, stepping towards the Justice League member. "We will get going right away." Kaldur glanced over to his team, watching as Megan and Wally nodded eagerly, Superboy shrug reluctantly and Robin continued to smirk at the back of his mentors head. Batman gave a single stiff nod, indicating for the team to leave.

The teens broke off into a run, heading towards the hanger doors, and Megan's ship.

"Dude," Wally whispered, falling into step with his best friend, "Aren't you curious about what is in the case?"

"Of course!" Robin hissed back, rolling his eyes behind his domino mask.

"Then why didn't you say anything." Wally muttered, "Bat is your partner, he might have said something if you asked."

Robin let out a snort, "One, Batman would probably tell me less they you guys, and two why ask when I can..."

"Robin," A voice called, forcing the whole team to stop before they could pass though the doorway. Their attention was turned back to Batman, who had begun typing away at the computer keyboard. "If I found out that you hacked into the League computers again, you will off the team for a month."

A muffled gasp was heard from Megan and Robin stifled a disappointed grown. "Yes sir." The hacker grumbled, before turning on his heels and storming the last few feet through the doorway and sprinting down the hall way towards the Cave's ship hanger.

The rest of the team took after their youngest, sprinting until they found him waiting outside their source of transportation. Robin was typing away on his gloves hologram, as code scrolled across the small blue screen.

"What are you doing?" Superboy demanded, as Megan lifted her hands to wake the pod. Quickly the ship was formed and the door opened for the team to enter.

"Hacking," Robin muttered, leading the way onto the ship and falling into his seat.

"But Batman said you would be off the team if you did." Megan gasped; growing concerned for the youngness's actions. The female took her seat in the space ship and the controls came to life.

"Technically he said if I were caught, I would be off the team for a month." The boy wonder corrected, glancing up from his glove to shoot a smirk at the martin girl. "So I won't be caught."

"Are you sure you are able to get in without being caught?" Aqualad asked, eyebrows furrowing as he turned around in his seat to star at his youngest teammate.

"Chill guys," Robin chuckled "Batman practically told me to do it." The ship gave a small jump as it took off into the air, and taking off into the sky "Head north, northeast." he added, giving Megan directions towards their destination.

"It's crazy Bat logic." Kid Flash cried, pointing a finger in Robin's direction.

Robin's laugh only grew, "Sure Wally, Bat logic." He took a moment from his typing to make air quotes around Bat Logic.

"You two speak in code or something. How else do you explain the whole vanishing into thin air thing you and Batman do." The red head cried, growing more eager by the second. "One minuet you guys are standing there and the next," the teen snapped his fingers, "you're gone. Neither of you say anything, just poof, vanished!"

Robin glanced up from his glove to stare curiously at his friend. "Poof?" he smirked, raising one of his eyebrows in questioning.

"Shut up." Wally grumbled, falling back into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin shrugged, turning his attention back to his glove, "No problem twinkle toes, I have work to do anyways."

The ship cut through the sky, unseen by any of the people below. The team remained silent as they got closer to their destination, if only they knew what they were getting.

* * *

Okay, so not done! But I decided I wanted to take ideas of what could be in the case!

**So what do you think is in the case?**

So review and give me some ideas!

Yes this will need to be updated! And cross your fingers it will be rather soon.

I actually really hate how this turned out. So please review and be honest with me!


	2. and Back

**Title: **The Case Ch. 2

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** about 2,862

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **None! Sorry! Let me know if you see anything! Anything… at all!

**Summary: **Young Justice is sent on a mission to retrieve a case for Batman, be he wont tell them what's inside. Can Robin hack into the computer and find out? Can Kid Flash stay on topic? Can Aqualad keep command? And what exactly is in that case? suprising twist!

**Author note: **A huge thank you to everyone who offered up ideas for what might be in the case.

I hope you enjoyed what I ended up writing!

* * *

Robin stifled a grown as he was sent through another loop of code, his right hand still flying across the digital key board on his wrist. He was getting nowhere, literally, not that he would admit it to the team.

"Are we there yet?"

This time the Boy Wonder did groan, and shot a glare in his best friend's direction.

"Wally, Megan will announce when we are close." Kaldur said, shifting around in his chair to look at the speedster. "Constantly asking if we have arrived, does not will the ship to move faster."

"But this is taking forever." Wally grumbled, "I could have run there by now."

"And you probably would have set off the alarms." Robin snapped, most of his attention on his wrist computer.

"You don't know that." Wally hissed, crossing his arms over his chest and lip protruding slightly in a pout.

A smirk formed on Robins face, "That time at the docks." He announced.

Wally let out a gasp of fake horror, "Dude! We agreed to never speak of that again!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Then shut up."

Wally leaned back in his chair and turned his gaze to the window all while mumbling to himself.

A few minutes passed, before Megan broke the silence. "We will be arriving in two."

Robin admitted defeat and shut off his wrist device, and all attention turned to the team leader.

"You all know the plan," Kaldur said, "Robin takes lead, Megan and I will act as cover. Kid Flash you play scout and Superboy, you take the rear. Make sure no one is following us."

Everyone nodded, and the ship came to a hovering over the roof of the 32-story building.

"And, remember to stay discreet. They don't need to know we are here." The team leader added.

Robin smirked around at the team, "Let's do this." He announced jumping from the ship. Everyone else followed, and the mission began.

* * *

"Is anyone else concerned at the general lack of bad guys?" Kid Flash asked over the team com link. The teen flew down the hallways of the office building in search of a sign of life.

"Something doesn't feel right." Kaldur said; the leader glanced at Megan and Robin, "We should have at least seen someone by now."

Robin frowned but stayed silent.

"Does it matter?" Superboy interrupted a low grumble to his voice as he turned to the corner to meet up with the three.

"Isn't it better for us if no one is here?" Miss M added with a weary smile.

"Not necessarily." Robin muttered, frown deepening. He began to type away on his glove, hacking thought the security system and accessing the buildings cameras.

"Kid Flash we need to regroup." Aqualad ordered. Within seconds, the red head sprinted around the corner and stopped a few feet short. "Robin," Kaldur turned his attention to the youngest member of the team. "What exactly is in that case?" he asked.

The Boy Wonder shrugged slightly, finally pulling up the camera views. "Don't know." He muttered, "But apparently no one is guarding it." He flashed between screens, finding them all empty of living beings. "Seriously, this place is empty."

"So we are in this building with no one around and no idea what exactly we are even picking up?" Kid Flash grumbled, "What kind of mission is this?"

"A discreet one." Robin answered with a hiss, "Let's just grab the stuff and get out of here."

Everyone nodded, and the team continued down the hall in a group. "It should be though there." The Boy Wonder pointed to two steel plaited doors to their right.

Kaldur shot Superboy a look, and nodded. The clone stepped forward and kicked the doors open; they swung dramatically on their hinges but remained intact.

"We could have just tied the handle." Wally muttered. The teen ducked behind Robin when Connor shot him a death glare. "But this works too."

"Kid, you need to focus." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Superboy's arm while shooting a warning in Wally's direction.

Connor shook off the hand with a glare and stared into the room. "Where is it?" he grumbled, His gaze flickered around the two story room. The white tiled floors matched the white walls, and a silver safe box with screen on the on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"In the box."

Superboy was obviously not amused, but Robin ignored the glare.

"Robin, what kind of security are we looking at?" Kaldur asked, glancing around the room then turning towards the team hacker.

"The floors have pressure sensors, any change over a pound and for more than point three seconds will set off the alarm. And on the box is on a six number lock code that changes every three minutes." Robin explained.

"Hello, Megan." Miss M cried, "I can get over there." She volunteered, rising her hand slightly. "But I don't know how to get into the box." Her hand lowered again, looking disappointed in herself.

"We can go together." Robin offered, pulling a gadget from one of his belt pockets.

"How are you getting over there?" Wally asked, eyeing the thing in Robin's hand.

The Boy Wonder ignored his friend and lined himself up with the lock box. "Hey Supy, could you take a step to your right." He asked, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder.

The clone nodded once and shifted a step towards Kaldur.

Robin glanced across the room then behind himself, before nodding satisfied, "Thanks." he raised the device over his shoulder and pressed a hidden button on the side. Two cords shot out of each side. One embedded itself into the wall where Superboy once stood. The second whizzed across the room, past the pedestal and into the opposite wall.

The Boy Wonder gave the line a light tug before pulling himself up. He couched on the line and shot the team a quick smirk, before shifting through the doorway. Robin straightened his stance and strolled across the line with ease.

The rest of the team watched in amazed silence, as the little bird sauntered casually across the room to the metal lock box.

He shot a quick glance over his shoulder, "You coming Miss M?" He asked.

Megan nodded eagerly, pushed herself into the air, and followed her teammate. Robin crouched next to the box and pulled up his wrist computer. "What do you want me to do?" Miss Martian asked.

"Watch my back."

* * *

Seventy-six seconds later, the box let out a small hiss before the top lifted open revealing a black leather briefcase inside. Robin pulled it easily from its metal prison and handed it gently to Miss M. Then the two made the short trip back to their team.

With everyone's feet back on the ground and Robin's tight rope safely tucked back in his pocket, the attention was turned towards the case. Miss M hovered the luggage in the center of the group, where it spun in a slow 360 for everyone to see.

"It's just a briefcase." Wally muttered, staring at it with disappointment. "I was expecting more."

"Maybe there is something important in side?" Miss M offered. "Or a decoy."

"I could open it." Superboy grumbled, taking a step towards the luggage.

"No my friend," Kaldur interrupted, placing a restricting hand on the clone's forearm, "this is not ours to open."

Superboy nodded stiffly, shifted back into his former place, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's up with you Rob?" Wally asked, shifting his gaze.

Robin continued to frown at the case. His gaze settling on the initials etched just above the combination latch on the front. B.W. smirked back up at him, taunting him. _It all made sense now, why he couldn't find anything on the Justice League database about the mission; it wasn't actually a league mission._

"Dude," Wally grumbled, elbowing his friend in the shoulder. "Speak."

Robin let out a dramatic and turned his gaze to a random point on the celling, "Very funny." Robin yelled, before snatching the case out of the air. "Hilarious." He muttered under his breath. The Boy Wonder turned on his heels and stomped down the hall.

The team exchanged quick glances before following their little bird thought he maze like building and up the elevator. They filled onto the roof, as Megan's ship landed on one of the vacant helicopter pads. In silence they all boarded the ship and found their seats, before taking to the skies.

Robin stared out the window, frowning at the helicopter pads labeled Gatsby Inc. He glared at the banner on the front of the building, announcing its new owners "Wayne Enterprises." His knuckled turned white as he gripped the briefcase.

The ride was tense, awaked, confusing and quite. Robin was angry; angry at himself, at Bruce, at not noticing, not figuring it out. The rest of the team was confused to their little birds change in attitude. They didn't know what to make of the brooding teen who, just a few minutes ago, was screaming at the celling. They didn't know what to do with him. The ride was silent and they waited for the Happy Harbor to arrive other the horizon.

* * *

Black Canary and Red Tornado were waiting for them in the hanger when they arrived. The ship landed with ease and they filed out to stand before the senior heroes. Black Canary gave the team a once over, before nodding and addressing them. "Debriefing." Was all she said, but they knew the drill.

Robin led the way out of the ship hanger and into the mountain main room.

As expected Batman was waiting for them in, front of the holographic screens, where clips of their mission flashed across the screen; No one wanted to ask where he got the video feed, and the only one person who could was too busy glaring at his mentor to notice.

"Aqualad," The Dark Knight began, pausing to take in the team. His gaze lingered a second longer on Robin before shifting towards the team leader. "Report."

"We had a complete success." Kaldur said, "We were able to retrieve the case without being confronted, and to our knowledge known."

Batman nodded slowly, "I want a report from all of you about your mission today." He said, turning his back on the team. "I want to know what happen, your thoughts, your feelings. What do you think went good, and what went bad." The Dark Knight whipped back around, "You have until morning training tomorrow to turn it in, and if it is under three thousand words, then you did not give me an accurate report. Am I understood?" he hissed.

Superboy looked like he wanted to argue, but bit his tongue. Kid Flash held back a grown and nodded. Both Aqualad and Megan answered with a quick "yes Sir." Robin continued to stare down his mentor rather than give an answer.

"You will meet at 0900 tomorrow morning," The Dark Knight snapped, "if you are even a second late Black Canary will be have you scrubbing down the mountain with a tooth brush." He gave one last sweeping glare to the team before sweeping up his cape strolling towards the transportation system. "Robin." He called over his shoulder. "We have business in Gotham."

The Boy Wonder followed his mentor, case still held tightly in his arms.

The team frowned at the Dynamic Duos backs. "But what's in the case?" Wally asked desperately.

"Stuff." Robin yelled, then there was a flash of light and the heroes of Gotham were gone.

* * *

Robin tossed the briefcase onto the table and ripped off his mask in one fluid movement, before turning to glair at his mentor. "You sent us on a mission to get your briefcase." He hissed.

Bruce pulled down the cowl, and met his ward's gaze. "You wanted a mission." He stated, seating himself in one of the chairs. "I gave you one."

"That wasn't a mission, it was an errand." Dick snapped, "You don't trust us for the big things."

Silence settled between the two, Bruce studied his little bird. "I don't trust your team." He said raising a hand before Dick could start to argue. "They are inexperienced, and make mistakes. However, they are young, and will learn from their actions, but until I see improvement I will not send Young Justice into missions that could end in permanent harm." Bruce sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. "I know you want more Dick, but it takes time."

All the anger faded from Dick as he stared down that the case, that he and his team had spent the afternoon working to find. "You just left it at Gatsby's?" he finally asked.

Bruce nodded once, "I made some arrangements with the security team." There was a slight pause, "The others did well today."

Dick flinched and ducked his head; he knew what was coming.

"This was a test for your team on how well they can handle a discreet mission, something that is simple for Robin. For you, Richard, this was a test of your detective skills. And I was disappointed; you should have figured it out sooner." Bruce scolded, warning flashing in his eyes, "There were enough clues in the mission briefing for you to put it together. You were too distracted to notice the details, and I expected better of you." The man stood from his chair and paced in front of his ward.

"Sorry," Dick whispered, "I was focused on trying to figure out what was in the case. I know I shouldn't have missed something so simple." The teen mentally kicked himself for his stupid mistake. "I know better."

"You are working with a new team, a group of your peers, there are going to be distractions that you are not used to. Take this as your warning Dick, because next time it might not be something so simple." Bruce walked around the room to place a hand on his son's shoulder.

Dick nodded his head, avoiding eye contact with his mentor.

Bruce squeezed lightly at the teens shoulder, and used his other hand to raise his chin, "That aside, you handled the main objective well. You gathered the case without notice, and left with minimal destruction. Though," he added with a small smile and an amused glint in his eye, "Your outburst at the celling was unprofessional

"Sorry sir," Dick said, small smile on his own face. .

The smile melted away, and Bruce's gaze durned stern. "I expect your report before you leave in the morning; five thousand words and analyzing the mistakes you made."

Dick stifled a grown and nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. "What is in it?" he asked, pulling out of his father's grip and shifting his gaze to the case.

Bruce grabbed the luggage by the handle and dialed in the three-combination code on the lock. With a light snap the latches popped up and the case was unlocked. Bruce pulled open the top and shifted it towards his ward, "Nothing."


End file.
